<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Help You by Jadders92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028679">Let Me Help You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadders92/pseuds/Jadders92'>Jadders92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Engines (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Doctor/Patient, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Kiss, Help, Injury, London, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Redemption, Revenge, Secret Relationship, Slavery, Triggers, Violence, gut worker, power, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadders92/pseuds/Jadders92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thaddeus Valentine only has one doctor, Silvia Forge. She helps him without question, so why shouldn't he help her? </p><p>The only catch is that he finds her overwhelmingly intoxicating, but when has that ever been a bad thing?</p><p>WARNING: mentions of sexual abuse and violence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evadne Twix, Thaddeus Valentine/Original Character(s), Thaddeus Valentine/Original Female Character(s), Thaddeus Valentine/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Black Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wasn’t the only one who was slightly pleased, only slightly, but pleased nonetheless that Thaddeus Valentine was injured. Over the time he’d been in London, he’d had a handful of injuries that I had dealt with easily enough every time he came into the medical bay, I wasn’t the only one who wanted to tend to him. All the women adored him, but I think he came to me because I didn’t talk to him or put him under the spotlight. I think he liked the privacy.</p><p>     However, I was battling my own injury, I had a black eye and my sight was a little obscured. I changed my mind, I didn’t want him to see me, he could go to another doctor.</p><p>     I went about my day in the gut, doing routine check-ups of any new arrivals and staying well out of the way of anyone else. It was going my way until Mercy Kipps appeared in front of me.</p><p>     ‘Silvia.’ She said, suddenly noticing my eye. ‘Again?’ I shrugged and waved through the woman I was working on, bringing forward a burly man. ‘You shouldn’t-‘</p><p>     ‘Why are you down here?’ I interrupted, having no desire to talk about my black eye. </p><p>     Mercy didn’t speak for a moment, moving her thick brown behind her ear, she was always beautiful, unlike me, she was always confident, unlike me and she was always happy… </p><p>   ‘You’ve been requested upstairs.’ She eventually gave a wry smile. </p><p>     ‘Requested?’</p><p>     ‘Valentine.’ </p><p>     I felt my heart drop, it sank through the floor and disappeared somewhere below the gut. I couldn’t move and it took Mercy physically moving me out of the way for me to come back to reality.</p><p>     ‘Why does he want to see me?’ I demanded as Mercy took over the routine check-up. ‘What did I do?’</p><p>     ‘I don’t know, all I know is that he refused to be seen by any other doctor.’ Mercy winked and I thought I might have cried. </p><p>     Part of me was tempted to take my time, but if he was injured then it might not have been a good idea. I quickly moved through London and up to the medical bay, most of the female doctors were glaring at me, but I was used to it whenever Valentine came to see us. I kept my head down and headed straight for the small private room that he was always in. It was sectioned off and only high profile figures were seen in here if we couldn’t go to their rooms. </p><p>     Valentine was sitting in his usual seat, reading through some kind of plan, I closed the door quietly behind me and took a deep breath. Avoiding all eye contact, I went over to see his arm that had a nasty gash on the inside of his forearm, it didn’t seem to bother him, but then nothing ever did when he came to see us. </p><p>     As usual, he allowed me to move his arm so that I could more easily clean the wound and see what I needed to do. The gash was only a couple of inches long, so I grabbed what I needed and wheeled myself to the side of him, keeping his arm in front of me so that I could work without disturbing him. </p><p>     It was only when I became absorbed in carefully cleaning the rest of the blood away that I suddenly realised that he was watching me. I felt myself still for just a moment, before taking and breath and clearing my throat. I reached for a needle and thread and tried hard to ignore his gaze, but my hands started to sweat, and I could feel myself shaking a little.</p><p>     I tried to cover my shaking by cleaning the needle again and taking a subtle breath, but when I went to try again, the shaking only intensified. The cut wasn’t that bad, he’d be okay without stitches.</p><p>     I gave up with the needle and thread and put them down carefully. I don’t know what made me look up, but when I did, I caught sight of something I’d never seen before. Brilliant grey eyes staring at me, they were so beautiful and I felt my throat grow tight. I had to look away before my emotions got the better of me and my whole neck and face blew up red, it ached. </p><p>     ‘Silvia,’ his voice was deep, but soft, smooth and it vibrated somewhere within me. I didn’t even know he knew my name. ‘Do you want to tell me about it?’ </p><p>     I blinked and found the courage to look at him briefly before nodding and taking a breath. I noticed that he paid me even more attention, if that was possible and adjusted so that his stool was slightly closer to mine, making me frown and try to remember how to form words.</p><p>     ‘The cut is only two inches wide and not that deep,’ I started. ‘It’s not infected which is the good news, but it will need stitches, I’ll need to ask Mercy or maybe someone else to do that, it’ll just need a bandage and you should come back tomorrow to get it changed to avoid infection.’ I nodded, staring down at the cut, satisfied that I’d answered all his medical questions.</p><p>     I went to get up, but that voice stopped me from making it to the door. ‘Silvia. I wasn’t talking about me.’ I felt my eyes fill with water and tried to stop any tears escaping, my eye and cheek ached so much. </p><p>     I turned when I felt a little control coming back to me and saw Valentine looking at me curiously. I quickly wiped away the tear that was about to fall and suddenly he was on his feet, but my instinct was to back away and ensure there was a stool between us, blocking his path towards me. Valentine frowned, unsure of what I was doing.</p><p>     For a moment, we both just watched each other, before I realised that he wasn’t going to come any closer if I didn’t want him to. </p><p>     ‘I can… you’re bleeding again.’ I said, pointing to his arm. It took Valentine a moment to look down to where a small trickle of blood was pouring out, but eventually he sat back down on his stool and laid his arm down for me to assess once again. </p><p>     I sat down slowly and tried to breathe slowly and deeply. I noticed that Valentine placed his gaze back onto his plans while I worked, I found the freedom from those grey eyes comforting and it allowed me to finish cleaning his wound and stitch him up. It was only when I got up to collect the clean bandage that I realised that he was no longer looking at his plan, but he still wasn’t watching me. He was staring at anything that wasn’t me.</p><p>     ‘I’ve nearly finished here, Mr Valentine.’ I said and began carefully wrapping the material around his arm. It barely took me two minutes to finish and I started cleaning up, thankful that he was about to leave.</p><p>     ‘You have a very light touch,’ Valentine causally commented, it made me pause for just a second. ‘A good attribute for a doctor, to treat others with such care and delicacy… not something you appear to be treated with.’ </p><p>     The second he said it I felt shame flare in my entire being, I left the private room and headed straight for where a crowd of people had arrived who needed my care.</p><p> </p><p>Valentine watched her leave and immediately he knew he’d crossed a line, one that was apparently very painful, he couldn’t help himself though, any time he had some kind of ailment, she was his first thought. Silvia Forge was unlike any woman he’d ever met, she wasn’t like the rest of them who fawned over him with lust and adoration, instead she was quietly commanding in her work and treated him like any other man he imagined she saw coming through the medical bay. </p><p>     He’d been slightly frustrated when he heard she was in the gut, but used his charm with the female doctors to send for her. Valentine was surprisingly pained when he saw the bruising around her cheek, blood had filled the white of her golden eye, he’d always been captivated by them, it was something to do with the light in the room she always treated him in. Silvia’s eyes to anyone else in any other light were hazel with the tiniest flecks of gold, something easily missed by anyone who didn’t pay her any attention, but she had all of his attention.</p><p>     Valentine liked the days when her light blonde hair was let down, sometimes he’d catch a glimpse of her in the gut treating the new arrivals, giving them routine check-ups, she would brush her hair to one side and reveal her slender neck. It was a sight he could get very used to, but Valentine was certain she was already taken by someone else and he wasn’t one to demand her affection like that.</p><p>     He put his coat on and collected up his plans. Valentine left the confides of the small room and caught sight of Mercy Kipps.</p><p>     ‘Miss Kipps?’ Valentine approached the young woman, she was pretty, but not like Silvia. ‘Could I have a quick moment of your time?’ </p><p>     ‘Of course.’ She smiled, revealing very white teeth. Mercy called for another doctor to take over with the patient in front of her and gave her attention to Valentine, whose eyes were fixing back onto Silvia. ‘What can I help you with, Mr Valentine?’</p><p>     ‘You are close with Silvia Forge?’</p><p>     ‘Yeah, been friends for years. Why? Is she okay?’</p><p>     ‘I just wanted to ask if you know how she got that black eye?’ Valentine got straight to the point. ‘Did someone do that to her intentionally?’ Mercy paused for a moment, wondering if she should answer or not. ‘What is it?’</p><p>     She took a short breath. ‘Her… boyfriend. He’s a gut-worker and drinks a lot, gets a little heavy handed. I’ve told her a million times to just get rid of him, but he’s moved into her house of his own accord and doesn’t look to be leaving any time soon.’ </p><p>     ‘He hits her?’ Valentine could feel his rage building.</p><p>     Mercy nodded. ‘I don’t think that’s all he does, but Silvia won’t talk about it. She can’t stand crying in front of anyone.’</p><p>     Valentine bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself speaking or doing anything that might have given him away. The thought of her being physically hurt by someone who should have taken care of her in every way, was maddening. How could anyone who claimed to love her doing anything but that? </p><p>     ‘What’s his name?’ Valentine growled through gritted teeth.</p><p>     ‘Simeon Wallace.’ Mercy sounded unsure about whether she should have given up the name, but Valentine was glad she did.</p><p>     ‘Thank you,’ he said and adjusted his coat. ‘I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Doctor’s orders.’ </p><p>     Valentine left, keeping his eyes on Silvia as he did and knowing it didn’t go unnoticed by anyone except Silvia.</p><p> </p><p>The day was going to be long and I volunteered to stay late to finish up with the new arrivals that had needed more care than a quick check up. Mercy told me that I shouldn’t be working myself so hard considering it was an early start that morning as well, but we both knew the real reason why I didn’t want to spend much time at home.</p><p>     I’d barely slept the previous night and I wasn’t looking to get much time to catch up either. My cheek was killing me, I was constantly applying ice to the bruised skin, anything to stop the swelling and reduce any permanent damage.</p><p>     ‘Miss Forge?’ No amount of ice was going to cool the warmth that spread through my bones when I heard that voice. </p><p>     I took the ice pack away, embarrassed that I even needed it in the first place and turned to see Thaddeus Valentine looking a little tired and apologetic.</p><p>     ‘I’m so sorry to bother you,’ he said and stayed a small distance away from me. ‘But my stitches, got them caught on a panel,’ he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a large patch of blood seeping through. ‘I was wondering if you could help me?’</p><p>     I looked at his arm and then very briefly to his face. Those brilliant grey eyes flickered towards mine, but didn’t linger. I slowly nodded and held the door to the private room open for him. </p><p>     Valentine settled in his normal seat and I did my best to be gentle and peal away the bloody bandage, his stitches were wide open and I wasn’t stupid, I was almost certain he’d done it intentionally, but I kept quiet and worked away to repair the damage.</p><p>     ‘I’m sorry if I upset you yesterday morning,’ he said, his voice low. ‘It wasn’t my intention, I was just concerned about your well-being.’</p><p>     I gave a small polite smile and nodded as I settled down to work. It would take a while to remove the broken stitches, clean the gash and re-stitch it, at least it was quiet. Valentine kept his eyes on the ground, occasionally looking up to see how far along I was, but he didn’t linger his gaze, instead he allowed me the space to get on with my work.</p><p>     ‘That’s it finished, Mr Valentine.’ I heard the croak in my own voice and turned away so I couldn’t see his reaction. It didn’t take me long to clean up and as soon as I was done, I headed straight for the door without a second look to Valentine.</p><p>     ‘Silvia.’ That low timber made me stop suddenly, when he didn’t continue, I turned to face him, those brilliant grey eyes finding me and staring a hole into me. ‘Are you okay?’ </p><p>     I couldn’t remember the last time someone asked me that in the way Valentine was asking. Mercy didn’t bother anymore, knowing the answer never changed or at least, it never got better. </p><p>     ‘Fine.’ I nodded, but his gaze pinned me to the floor. I watched him put his dark green coat on, never breaking eye contact, it was only when he frowned, that I realised tears were pouring out and I couldn’t stop them.</p><p>     ‘I don’t believe that.’ Valentine said kindly. </p><p>     ‘I’m not the only liar here.’ I don’t know what made me say it, but it seemed to surprise us both. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Mr Valentine, that was… I’m sorry.’ I stuttered and stumbled over my words and my whole face blew up red.</p><p>     ‘I’ve never lied to you.’ It was the slight raise in his voice that had me instinctively stepping backwards against the back wall, I hadn’t even realised I was so close. ‘This is the longest conversation we’ve ever had.’</p><p>     The tears just wouldn’t stop, why wouldn’t they stop? ‘Your… your stitches.’ I said and quickly wiped away my tears, feeling the twinge when I wiped around the bruising. ‘You didn’t catch them on a panel. I know the difference between an accident and something self-inflicted.’</p><p>     Valentine took a moment before nodding and giving a small smile that put a new kind of warmth in the pit of my stomach, I liked his smile. </p><p>     ‘Yes, you do. You’re a doctor, you know exactly what an accident looks like.’ It was a strange choice of words. I frowned at him. ‘But I would point out that you lied to me as well. I asked you if you were okay and you told me you were fine.’ Valentine tested the waters and took half a step forward. ‘You haven’t stopped crying and I’m beginning to think that it has something to do with that bruise on your cheek.’ He took another half step towards me. ‘Am I wrong?’</p><p>     I wiped away the tears and again flinched with the pressure, he definitely noticed. </p><p>     ‘Why did you rip your stitches?’ I asked, feeling the same break in my voice from before.</p><p>     ‘Because I wanted to see you.’ My whole body went still, did he really just say that? Or was it just my imagination playing games with me? Surely Thaddeus Valentine had better things to be doing with his time? ‘Silvia, I am aware that what I am about to say is inappropriate, but I feel given what I know of your troubles at home, it may be necessary.’ Was it a question? Was he asking my permission to speak? ‘Will you allow me to speak freely?’</p><p>     I felt my mouth open to answer, unsure of what was about to come out, when a loud banging came from beyond the door, followed by a chorus of shouting. </p><p> </p><p>Valentine watched Silvia turn from something weak and scared and vulnerable, to a doctor in command of the medical bay, someone who didn’t back down to anyone. Valentine liked this side of her, he’d rarely seen it, but he knew he enjoyed the way authority looked on her. </p><p>     She rushed out of the room and into the main medical bay. It was some kind of fight that had broken out between families of patients waiting to be seen, Silvia jumped into action and took one of the families to another room to be seen to while Mercy Kipps dealt with the family that remained in the main bay. </p><p>     Valentine was unsure whether he should have waited for her to finish before speaking with her or left it for another day. He eventually left hearing of slavers trading town on the horizon, the chase commenced, and Valentine spent the rest of the afternoon bored and wanting.</p><p>     He thought on Silvia Forge and barely got any work done, he’d already gone down to the gut to see which of the workers was Simeon Wallace, but it seemed no one jumped out at him as the culprit and he wasn’t going to ask in case awkward questions were asked in response. </p><p>     Valentine knew that he needed to do something though, he couldn’t just allow her to continually suffer the abuse of Wallace. He didn’t return to the medical bay again that day, instead he only went back to get his bandage changed every morning for the next week, after that, he wouldn’t have any other reason to return save for another injury.</p><p>     He didn’t say another word to Silvia, he just allowed her the space to work in silence. It pained him not to watch her work, but she seemed to be incredibly unnerved by his gaze, so he decided it was best to just steal a few glances here and there, just enough to satisfy him. </p><p>     Another catch was what had him descending into the gut, he had a vague hope that he would see Silvia, but she had been actively avoiding him over the last week and he didn’t want to upset her in any way. It was only by chance that he caught sight of a flash of gold, her eyes grazed over him, probably not taking in the fact that he was even standing twenty feet away from her. She was tending to the new arrivals as usual when a small fight broke out between the gut workers and new arrivals. </p><p>     ‘Hey!’ Valentine heard her shout and he immediately rushed over to help. Silvia was in the middle of trying to separate a greasy looking gut worker with one of the older members of the mining town. </p><p>     Without warning the gut worker’s hand connected harshly with her bruised cheek, sending her to the floor and cowering like a child. Valentine stepped in, grabbing the gut worker’s arm and feeling his entire being flood with rage.</p><p>     ‘Step away, now.’ He growled, making the tiny little man still with fear. Wallace smelled of alcohol, he’d been drinking heavily either on shift or just before, either way his stench repulsed Valentine to no end. ‘Take this man away, he’s not fit to work.’ He ordered the police who dragged him away, but not before he glared at where Silvia was still cowering on the floor behind Valentine. </p><p>     He could see blood on her hand, though it may not have all been hers and knelt down beside her, being careful not to touch her. Valentine was suddenly aware of the older man on the floor as well, she had been trying to help him.</p><p>     ‘Someone get this man some help.’ Valentine ordered, feeling his rage only slightly subsiding, he kept his gaze on Silvia, knowing that she could barely move if he did. Valentine stood again to address the crowd. ‘I’m sorry, that shouldn’t have happened. You deserve to be treated with dignity and respect. You will be given food, shelter and employment and the chance to start a new life here.’ It was the same thing he said to all new arrivals, especially if there was an incident, but it worked, the crowd calmed down and even applauded a little. But Valentine wasn’t interested in the sound of the crowd, he was much more concerned with Silvia who was slowly getting to her feet.</p><p>     She was holding her face and clearly a little shaken by the hit, the skin just below her hazel eyes had split open and a little blood was trickling down her cheek. </p><p>     ‘Silvia.’ Valentine went to move her hand so he could see her face better, but she wouldn’t let him touch her. </p><p>     ‘You don’t know what you’ve done.’ She said, her expression not quite matching the sadness in her voice.</p><p>     Mercy came into view suddenly, looking equally as angry as she was concerned for her friend. </p><p>     ‘It’s okay, Mr Valentine, I’ll take care of her.’ Mercy didn’t even look at him when she spoke, she just took Silvia away back up to the medical bay while Valentine continued his work in the gut, thinking on her last words to him. What had he done?</p><p>     Valentine found a couple of pieces of old tech and sent them directly to Twix, before making his way to the medical bay to see Silvia.</p><p>     She hadn’t stopped, she was already tending to some of the new arrivals who needed tending to, without a care for herself, though she noticed his presence immediately and stopped in her tracks when his eyes locked with hers.</p><p>     Valentine didn’t want her to feel under the spotlight and so tore his gaze away, gesturing that he would wait for her in the private room. It was a few minutes before she quietly entered, he had been patiently waiting for her on his usual stool. </p><p>     ‘Silvia.’ He sighed, she was shaking and he was at a loss for how to help her. ‘I am so sorry I didn’t get to you sooner.’ She frowned, not exactly understanding. ‘To stop you getting hurt.’</p><p>     Silvia slowly shook her head. ‘It’s not… you don’t have to…’</p><p>     ‘I don’t have to, no.’ Valentine agreed. ‘But I wanted to.’</p><p>     There was a moment where they both just watched each other, Valentine was sure she didn’t realise it, but her gaze kept him in place as much as his did her. Her eyes were that beautiful golden colour that he had grown to enjoy so much and he couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking.</p><p>     ‘Mr Valentine, I need to go.’ It was almost as if she was asking permission, but he didn’t want her to leave just yet. She continued to stand in place just next to the door and it confused him.</p><p>     ‘I’m not stopping you from leaving Silvia.’ He said and stood slowly. ‘But if you would indulge me a little longer, I’d like to make sure you really are okay?’ Silvia swallowed, unsure of what to do. ‘What did you mean when you said I didn’t know what I did? I was trying to help.’</p><p>     The tears came pouring out once again, she only seemed to notice when the salt water began seeping into her cut. Valentine could see it was causing her serious discomfort and desperately wanted to help. </p><p>     ‘Silvia, if you think he’ll do anything to hurt you again-‘</p><p>     ‘You have no idea.’ Her voice shook so much it broke his heart.</p><p>     ‘Let me help you.’ Valentine couldn’t help but step towards her, he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he didn’t want to upset her any further. ‘You are not powerless, Silvia. You can put a stop to this.’ She didn’t believe him, he knew that. ‘Will you let me help you?’</p><p>     ‘Why?’ She frowned.</p><p>     Valentine thought for a moment, he could either reveal himself and risk losing all control or say nothing and allow her to continue getting hurt. ‘I ripped my own stitches open just so I had an excuse to come and see you. If I thought I could have gotten away with it, I would have ripped them more than once.’ Valentine took another step towards her, he was almost in her space and he was finding the closeness intoxicating, gloriously suffocating, he could smell her sweet, light scent. </p><p>     ‘I don’t understand, Mr Valentine.’ She whispered, never taking her eyes away from his.</p><p>     ‘I’d rather you called me Thaddeus.’ Valentine allowed his gaze to drop to her lips for just a moment, enough for her to notice and the tears to fall even faster from her face. ‘Silvia, I find you intoxicating, someone I would very much like to spend more time with. Is that something you could allow me?’</p><p>     Valentine only just realised that she was backed against the wall, her eyes stayed low, unable to maintain eye contact with him anymore. It was suddenly so clear what was happening, she was utterly terrified of him, terrified of what he might do to her. </p><p>     ‘I don’t think Simeon would like that.’ She said.</p><p>     ‘I think Simeon Wallace is a repulsive individual and you don’t realise the power you have over him.’ That made her eyes shoot back up to his, he was desperate to kiss her, but she hadn’t given him permission to touch her yet and he wouldn’t cross that line. ‘Silvia, you don’t have to get hurt any more, you can put a stop to this.’</p><p>     ‘How?’ She breathed, her breath hit his mouth and it only made him want to close the gap between them entirely.</p><p>     ‘Be with me instead,’ Valentine wasn’t exactly in control of his words any more, all he knew was that this may have been his only chance. ‘Allow me to show you how you should be treated, show you pleasure instead of pain, show you power instead of fear. Silvia, if you say yes, I will never let you feel this way again.’</p><p>     She swallowed again and watched him. It was the mention of the word power that had her eyes fixing with his, Valentine was sure she didn’t know what clues she was giving him, but it became obvious that she felt constantly powerless and he couldn’t stand it. </p><p>     ‘I…’ He could see her wanting to be brave, but faltering at the last hurdle. </p><p>     ‘Whatever you want to say right now, I want to hear it, but I won’t force you to say anything.’ Valentine took a short breath and stepped back to give her a little room, confusing her even more. ‘I don’t want you to feel fear or pain ever again, if you want to leave, I won’t stop you.’ </p><p>     It took her a moment and a few glances towards the door, but soon she was edging closer to it and Valentine kept his word, he neither gave her permission, nor stopped her, he wanted her to see that she had power and free will to do as she pleased. She didn’t need to be a prisoner anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Routine Check-Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Wait, he said all that?’ Mercy was as shocked as I felt. She was finally getting around to cleaning up the small cut below my eye which was stinging from the salt tears that had seeped into it. </p><p>     ‘Yeah, in the private room.’ I nodded. ‘I don’t know why he would say that to me.’</p><p>     ‘Well, if you’re asking me, it sounds like he fancies you big time and like everyone else around here, thinks you could do better than Simeon.’ Mercy was my best friend, she was everything a best friend should be, loyal, funny, bold, kind and warm, but she was also a pain. ‘I’m willing to bet that if you asked him, Valentine would make sure he was locked up for life, don’t you want that?’ I’d never admit it to Mercy, but the answer was no, I didn’t want him locked up, I wanted something much easier than that. I wanted him dead.</p><p>     ‘I can’t ask Valentine to do that for me,’ I shook my head, just as Mercy was finishing up. ‘He’s really intimidating, I feel like I can’t breathe or speak or do anything normal when he’s around.’</p><p>     Mercy gave one of her knowing smiles and tilted her head towards me. ‘Sounds like the feeling might be mutual.’ She continued cleaning up for a moment and I knew exactly what was on her mind. ‘I cannot believe Thaddeus Valentine fancies my best friend! This is too good.’</p><p>     ‘Whatever.’ I mumbled and got on with my work. </p><p>     I knew exactly what was waiting for me when I got home that night, the only saving grace was that Simeon may have passed out before I got there. No such luck. He was out of his mind drunk, the stench making me want to throw up, the feeling of his fingers wrapping tightly around my arms and neck was the only thing I could concentrate on to take away from the pain of anything else he was doing to me. I could hear him telling me how he angry he was that I’d made such a scene in the gut, how pathetic I was for getting involved and how he hoped this would force me to mind my own business. It worked, I promised myself I would never go down to the gut again, I would never embarrass him like that ever again and I would never tell anyone of what he was doing to me.</p><p>     I closed my eyes and tried to think of Valentine, the way he got closer to me in the private room and the musky scent that was him, entirely alluring and warmth like I’d never felt before. Eventually Simeon was done and dropped me to the cold floor, what I hadn’t counted on was there being shattered glass from whatever bottle of beer he’d been drinking. I landed on it and felt the sharp daggers piercing the skin of my ribcage. </p><p>     Simeon didn’t notice my groaning from the agony, instead he climbed into bed, sprawled himself across the entirety of it and went to sleep. I didn’t have enough supplies in the house to fix my cuts and not nearly enough ice to stop the swelling on my bruises. I didn’t have a choice, I needed to get to the medical bay. </p><p>     No one was around at that time of night, London was cruising through the night air and no one would notice me limping towards the medical bay. </p><p>     When I finally made it, I avoided all contact with the night shift doctors and made my way to the private room, locking it behind me. It was the only time I felt safe enough to cry, soaking wet tears pouring from my face, I knew if I cried in front of Simeon, I would suffer worse for it. Strangely, I’d cried in front of Valentine without noticing and he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, in fact, his expression was one of sorrow and helplessness, I’d seen that same expression a thousand times in the mirror. </p><p>     It took me far too long to stitch up every cut on my body that there was no point in going back home, Simeon wouldn’t notice, assuming I left early for work and I really didn’t have the energy to limp anywhere else. I tried to get some sleep in one of the on call dorms, but the bruising on my back was making it difficult to find a comfortable position to rest in. </p><p>     When my shift started, I avoided Mercy at all costs, we needed to go to the guilds and do routine check-ups on the employees there. Seth Longhurst and I were given the Guild of Historians and I mentally groaned, I had hoped for the Merchants or Navigators, anything that meant I could avoid Valentine, Simeon and Mercy, but I would never be so lucky. </p><p>     Seth was a nice enough individual, he was a newer doctor on the team and I was being asked to guide him through the check-ups and make sure he knew what he was doing. He was a little chatty, but his bright blue eyes and orange hair drew more attention than his words. I was glad that he was the one people were staring at as we made our way up to the London Museum, no one seemed to notice me limping next to him. </p><p>     ‘…so that’s why I decided to become a doctor.’ He finally finished as we entered into the Museum. </p><p>     ‘Well, I’m glad you’re helping me today, I’m sure we’ll be fine.’ I smiled and it seemed to settle his nerves.</p><p>     ‘Miss Forge.’ Pomeroy wandered over to us. ‘We’ve been… expecting you.’ He paused upon seeing the small cut on my cheek and the slight bruising around my neck, Seth at least had been courteous enough not to stare. ‘We’ve set up a space near my office for you both,’ I began following him in the direction he gestured towards. ‘How long do you think this will take? I only ask because we have a lot of important work to do today and a few visitors that we need to attend to.’</p><p>     ‘Don’t worry,’ I said, trying to give no indication that anything was wrong whilst pulling my collar up to better cover my neck. ‘Each check-up should take around fifteen minutes, we’ve got a list of people who will need to come and see us, but we’re happy to adjust the timings if someone is unavailable. We’ll be out of your hair in no time.’</p><p>     I’d always gotten along with Pomeroy and we were used to making small jokes like that to each other.</p><p>     ‘Very funny.’ He tried to hide his twitch of a smile. ‘Who will you be seeing first?’</p><p>     Pomeroy held the door open to the small office area and then again to another room just beside it, both had a small space cleared so that we could work in peace.</p><p>     ‘Well, Seth will be taking the men and I will be taking the women,’ I said, gesturing for Seth to take the first room while I took the back one to set up in. ‘Alphabetical order, starting with apprentices and working our way up.’</p><p>     ‘No problem, I’ll make sure everyone is covered for the time they are away.’ Pomeroy nodded, but didn’t leave just yet. I was placing my instruments down on a table and positioning a chair that the patients would sit in while I worked on them. ‘Is it something I should be worried about?’ He suddenly asked and I was slightly confused at the questioning.</p><p>     ‘No,’ I shook my head, feeling the ache in my neck as I did. ‘We just want to make sure the recent intake of mining towns hasn’t brought anything infectious with them. We’ve had a few of the new arrivals come with a couple of viruses and we’re just being careful. It’s not likely that they’ve passed anything on to anyone, so don’t worry about a thing.’ </p><p>     I suddenly had the feeling that, like Valentine, he wasn’t talking about any kind of ailment. I turned away and continued setting up. Seth had done well to set up his area and as there was a few more men than women that needed to be seen, I was available for the first few to answer any questions he had. </p><p>     It was a long day and by the time Pomeroy came around, he’d asked specifically to be seen by me, I couldn’t deny his request and Seth wasn’t going to argue, stating that if he felt more comfortable in my hands then that was of course fine. I knew that it was a cover though, Pomeroy just wanted to be seen by a more experienced doctor.</p><p>     ‘Seth is a good doctor.’ I half laughed, feeling the strain in my ribs. I was getting warm, but I couldn’t risk lowering my collar and exposing the bruising. </p><p>     ‘I have no doubt, but I’d rather see a better one.’</p><p>     ‘Well, I won’t be around forever, you’ll have to see him one day. If you can just unbutton your shirt for me?’ I grabbed my stethoscope and began listening to his lungs. ‘Breathe in for me.’ He did. ‘Hold it there… and out slowly.’ There was a slight crackling sound as I moved to the other side and it was obvious that he was suffering some kind of chest infection. Seth may not have picked up on that, the sound was subtle and against the sound of the engines of London, difficult to hear. I finished up and deemed him healthy in all other aspects. ‘Okay, you may have the early signs of a chest infection, nothing life threatening, but if you come and see me tomorrow morning in the medical bay, I can confirm.’</p><p>     ‘You can’t confirm it now?’ Pomeroy went about buttoning his shirt up. I smiled up at him.</p><p>     ‘There is a slight crackling in your left lung, it could be nothing, but just in case it isn’t, come and see me tomorrow.’ I handed him an appointment note and watched his expression change to one of frustration.</p><p>     ‘This is why I didn’t want to see Seth.’</p><p>     I rolled my eyes when he wasn’t looking and listened to him leaving as I lowered my collar for just a moment to get the cool air onto my skin. I went through to see Seth who was just finishing up with an elderly looking historian who I didn’t know the name of. </p><p>     ‘How many more have you got?’ I asked him, he looked as exhausted as I felt. </p><p>     Seth looked at his list and ran through the names. ‘Just three. You?’</p><p>     ‘One. I’ll take the last one off your hands, just send them through.’ </p><p>     Seth nodded and I went back through to my own room, knowing that I would need to check my ribs before we went back to the medical bay. I quickly got through the next check- up and waited for Seth’s last patient, Dr Gideon Wheeler, he was an older gentleman and going blind, so he wouldn’t have noticed the bruising on my neck that was now so exposed by my hair being put up, he wouldn’t have taken a second glance at my forearms or even taken note of my limp that was feeling worse than ever.</p><p>     I heard the door open and shut behind me and took a breath. ‘Right, Dr Wheeler,’ I said a little louder, knowing he was a little deaf as I tried to find his medical file on my pile, it should have been at the top. ‘It’s just a routine check-up today, but feel free to let me know if anything else is bothering you.’ </p><p>     I turned around to check if I’d left the file next to the chair, but my entire body flooded with fear when I saw Thaddeus Valentine standing rigid at the door. His fists were clenched and I suddenly had flashbacks to the night before.</p><p>     I felt my ribs ache even more with the heavy breath I was heaving into my lungs, I felt the table hit the back of my sensitive thighs as I slowly backed away from Valentine, he didn’t move, he didn’t even seem to breathe properly, but his face was full of rage and an urge to do something violent, I knew that expression far too well.</p><p>     He let his breath ease out of his lungs, but didn’t dare step forward just yet. ‘I’m sorry.’ He said, I was not expecting that. ‘I had no idea of the real danger you are in, Silvia.’ The way he said my name with such hurt and sorrow, broke my heart. ‘Are you alright?’</p><p>     I couldn’t speak, but I could feel the tears, I could feel them falling hard and fast from my eyes and I didn’t know what to say. </p><p>     ‘Silvia.’ He stepped towards me and I couldn’t move. Those grey eyes keeping me fixed to the spot. ‘Please, let me help you.’</p><p>     ‘Why are you here?’ I whispered, I wasn’t even aware of the noise coming from my mouth, until Valentine took another half a step forward to hear me better.</p><p>     He sighed and took his long green coat off. ‘Routine check-up, I heard there was a virus that came off one of the mining towns, thought I’d best come and see my doctor to make sure I’m in good health, especially given the open wound you treated last week.’ </p><p>     It was the talk of the check-up that had me focussing on something that wasn’t directly his suffocating presence. </p><p>     ‘Okay.’ I nodded and picked up my stethoscope. ‘If you could unbutton your shirt for me.’</p><p>     ‘Gladly.’ He said, his voice low and penetrating. I couldn’t help but watch his hands work the buttons while he never broke his gaze away from mine. His shirt was completely open and I was almost hypnotised by his body, a layer of hair that covered his strong chest and trickled down his tight stomach was what had my mouth drying up. He stood waiting for me to do my job and I suddenly remembered myself, placing my gaze onto my stethoscope and preparing it before I stepped forward. </p><p>     Valentine definitely noticed my shaking hands and I hated it, I took a deep breath and carefully placed the buds in my ears to listen to his lungs. I could hear the thumping of his heart and for a moment it had me entranced, I even wondered what it would sound like underneath my ear, but something caught my attention that had me snapping out of my trance.</p><p>     ‘Take a deep breath for me.’ I said and heard the sound more clearly. A crackling sound much like the one Pomeroy had. ‘And let it out slowly.’ I moved to the other side, moving his shirt out of the way so I could get better access. ‘Take another deep breath for me… and out again.’ It was the same crackling noise. ‘Okay, have you experienced any coughing fits recently? Any breathing problems?’ I asked, automatically hanging the stethoscope around my neck and feeling his rib cage. I felt his breath hitch and I quickly took my hands away, becoming suddenly aware of myself. ‘Sorry… sorry, I should have asked… if I could…’</p><p>     ‘You’re doing your job,’ Valentine shook his head and I couldn’t help but notice he was a little flustered. ‘I just wasn’t…’ Why did he suddenly stop speaking? ‘No, I haven’t had any problems recently.’ His eyes softened and I didn’t feel so on the spot. ‘Is it too forward to ask if you’re having issues breathing?’ I frowned. ‘You keep holding your side like you’re in pain.’</p><p>     ‘I’m okay.’ I shook my head and wiped away any tears that were threatening to escape, why did I always cry in front of him? ‘I need to…’ Why couldn’t I finish the damn sentence? What was wrong with me?</p><p>     ‘To check my breathing?’ Valentine offered and I nodded. ‘Would it help if I removed my shirt entirely?’ He didn’t even wait for me to respond, before taking it off and placing it carefully with his jacket. My whole neck and face blew up red and I couldn’t take my eyes away, the way his body was shaped was something to be admired. I couldn’t remember ever seeing it before, usually his injuries were on his hands, arms and occasionally on his lower legs, mostly it was small cuts or bruising, nothing that required him to remove any clothing. </p><p>     I took another breath and cleared my throat. ‘Sorry, I’ll just…’ I stepped towards him again felt my shaking hands slide over his warm skin, it was soft I couldn’t help but brush my thumbs over the smooth areas of his ribs. Apparently, the shaking hadn’t gone entirely unnoticed, because Valentine lifted his hands to place over mine. He wasn’t keeping them in place, as much as he was encouraging me to press a little harder to feel his breathing.</p><p>     ‘Silvia.’ He whispered and suddenly my eyes snapped up to his. We were so close, close enough that I knew what would happen if I shifted just a little. His eyes were dark and a part of me feared them, but another part of me felt like I had nothing to fear. I don’t know how long we stood watching each other, but the longer it went on, the more I wanted to kiss him. I could feel his breathing was picking up speed, his eyes flickering to my mouth, but he never moved. ‘Nothing has to happen,’ he suddenly said. ‘Not if you don’t want it to, I would never force you to do anything. You’re in control here.’</p><p>     I felt panic flood me, I’d never been in control of this kind of situation before, I wasn’t sure what to do and I was all too aware of who I was in this situation with.</p><p>     ‘I… I think I should finish your check up, Mr Valentine.’ I said and I hated the way his face dropped. I’d upset him and I was terrified of his reaction.</p><p>     ‘Okay.’ He nodded and I stepped away from him, the heat disappearing and I was suddenly regretting stepping away. I turned back to face him, only to see him sighing. I finished his check up and found that he was a little further along with a chest infection, I gave him a prescription and quickly explained the dosage and when to administer it. I hated to see him putting his shirt back on and he noticed. ‘I’d be happy to take it off again if that suits?’ I quickly looked away, embarrassed. ‘Silvia, please let me help you. Simeon Wallace is not a worthy man and you do not deserve to be treated like this. If you let me-‘</p><p>     ‘You’ll lock him up?’ I snapped, I hated snapping and I hated snapping at Valentine.</p><p>     ‘Is that what you want?’ It seemed a genuine question and of course the answer was no, I didn’t want to see him living any longer. ‘I see. You want to see a more permanent solution.’ How could he read me so easily? ‘You have the power to get what you want Silvia and I can help you do that.’</p><p>     ‘In exchange for what?’ Why was he making me so angry? ‘Did you know that I was a slave? When I was four years old, I was sold as a slave, I was kept in a cage barely big enough to sleep in and I was sold to the highest bidder, I escaped when I was twelve, recaptured and sold again. When I was fifteen, London ingested the town I was in and I honestly believed I would have a better life here. I promised myself that if the day came where Simeon died or was somehow removed from my life, I would not go into slavery again. I will not be owned by anyone ever again.’</p><p>     Valentine seemed genuinely taken back, he took a moment to assess the situation and I felt hot tears streaming harder than ever down my face.</p><p>     ‘I don’t want to own you, Silvia.’ He said, slowly. ‘I want the exact opposite, I want you to be free, I want you to have power and I want you never again know this pain. That’s what I want.’ His eyes were soft and pleading. ‘I won’t deny that I crave more than that, I want to kiss you and be with you, but if you say no, I will not force myself upon you. I could never enslave you like that.’ I wasn’t sure what to do or say, so for a while I just watched him, feeling my temper cool only slightly. ‘Silvia, there is only so long I can watch you suffer, do you understand that it upsets me to see you like this?’</p><p>     ‘It shouldn’t.’ I growled and turned to finish packing up my things. ‘Why are you doing this? Why do you keep coming to me? There are plenty of other doctors you can see.’</p><p>     ‘I come to you because no one treats me the way you do,’ it was like an automatic response, one I could see he didn’t regret. ‘No one has hands like yours and I wouldn’t be touched by any other.’ I suddenly felt myself let out a single tear, one that seemed to pain him a little. ‘I hate that I make you cry… let me make you smile instead.’</p><p>     ‘How?’</p><p>     Valentine took a careful step towards me, I couldn’t bring myself to back away, he didn’t look as though he wanted to hurt me. ‘Will you let me kiss you? The way you should be kissed?’ </p><p>     I thought my heart stopped, my breathing definitely had, I couldn’t work out if this was real or not, but Valentine was stepping into my personal space and it only made me crave whatever was about to happen even more. His brilliant grey eyes bore holes into me and I loved every second of it. He looked from my mouth to my eyes and back again, he was waiting for something.</p><p>     ‘I won’t do it unless you want me to, only if you say yes.’ He said and patiently waited a little longer. ‘Silvia.’</p><p>     ‘Yes.’ I breathed, letting the air escape my lungs. </p><p>     Valentine was somehow closer than he’d ever been before, I thought I could hear his heart beating hard in his chest, but it could easily have been my own. His hand came up to my face and for a moment I flinched, but he took his time and gently ran the tips of his fingers across my jaw. I could feel the skin beneath his fingers tingling and the feeling shooting straight down between my legs, I was sure I’d never felt like this before. His other hand gently placed on my hip, the pressure was a little sore and he automatically lifted it just enough to relieve the pressure so it didn’t hurt at all.</p><p>     ‘Wait.’ I breathed and Valentine instantly stilled. He pulled back a little to frown at me. ‘How… how do you know how I should be kissed?’</p><p>     Valentine smiled, almost laughing to himself. ‘I don’t, but I know that I want to please you. The more pleasure you take, the more I know what I’m doing is right.’ Valentine said and brushed away the last tear away with the pad of his thumb, he was so careful around the bruised area of my eye and I couldn’t believe that anyone could take such care.</p><p>     ‘Kiss me.’ I breathed.</p><p>     ‘With pleasure.’ He smirked, sliding his hand over my jaw and grazing his lips over mine, before softly pressing against them. </p><p>     Valentine was soft and warm and his hands held me with such delicacy, there was no way he could ever hurt me holding me like this, no way he could wish me harm when his touch was so light and so intoxicating. The way he moved around my mouth, swiping his tongue over my bottom lip and forcing me to groan up into him so that my entire body was pressed against his. His hands cupped my face and I couldn’t help but want to reach out and touch him, his chest in particular, just to feel the soft hair that lay scattered over it. I heard him moan into my mouth and I quickly pulled away.</p><p>     ‘I’m sorry.’ I quickly said and Valentine allowed me to move away slightly.</p><p>     ‘It’s alright. It’s okay.’ He tried to calm me down, but I was panicking.</p><p>     ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to touch you.’</p><p>     Valentine frowned at me, I could see him struggling to get his breath back, much like myself.</p><p>     ‘Silvia, you’re allowed to touch me, in fact I encourage it.’ He smiled. ‘I want you to touch me, I want you to take pleasure from touching me.’</p><p>     ‘Why?’ I frowned.</p><p>     ‘Because your pleasure is my pleasure.’ He whispered and I could tell he wanted to kiss me again. I leaned up a little as if running on automatic and Valentine didn’t hesitate, he pressed his lips to me once again and I didn’t realise how much I missed the contact until I experienced it for a second time. His tongue delved into my mouth, making me groan once again and run my hands up his chest to where the soft hair was. Every move he made was like nothing I’d ever felt before, every groan and caress was everything I’d always thought life could be, but I had been losing hope until this moment.</p><p>     It was only a knocking at the door that made him pull away and smile down at me. We were both trying to catch our breath, for a moment I couldn’t remember why we stopped, but the knocking continued. </p><p>     I cleared my throat tried to compose myself before answering it.</p><p>     ‘Seth?’ I said, trying to keep it casual.</p><p>     ‘Hey, just letting you know I’ve finished with Dr Wheeler.’ How was he so full of energy? ‘Will I meet you back up in the medical bay?’</p><p>     ‘Erm… no, I’m just finishing up with Mr Valentine,’ I said, still feeling my head spinning. ‘I’ll only be a few minutes. Wait for me at the door.’</p><p>     ‘Okay.’ Seth wandered away and I closed the door trying to figure out what I was feeling.  </p><p>     Once I’d spent a few moments getting my breath under control, I turned to see Valentine leaning against the desk I’d been using, he had a smug smile on his lips and it almost annoyed me, but my own smile gave me away. I went to finish packing my case, noticing that he wasn’t moving out of the way.</p><p>     I sighed and watched him half laugh, moving just enough for me to collect what I needed. ‘I’ve never had a woman more eager to leave after I kissed her.’ He teased and it made me smile. ‘But at least I made you smile.’</p><p>     My case was packed and I was ready to leave. ‘So, is that how you think I should be kissed?’ </p><p>     Valentine chuckled and shook his head. ‘No. I think that will take a little practice to get right. If you’ll allow it?’</p><p>     I thought about the question; if I could, I would kiss him again and so much more than just kiss, but I knew that if I did, Simeon would kill me and it was the fear that won in the end.</p><p>     ‘I don’t think it’s a good idea.’ I said, so quietly I wasn’t sure he heard me, but the way his face dropped told me he heard loud and clear.</p><p>     ‘Why not?’ Valentine frowned. </p><p>     ‘I just… I don’t think… it just isn’t a good idea for us to continue down this road, Mr Valentine.’ I sounded so robotic, but the shake in my voice was unmistakable.</p><p>     ‘You’re scared,’ Valentine sighed. ‘Of Simeon Wallace.’ I could hear the rage building in him once again. ‘I told you before, he is unworthy of you… you have the power to stop him hurting you Silvia. Please, for the last time, please let me help you.’ </p><p>     ‘I should go.’ I grabbed my case and left the sanctuary of the museum, putting my collar back up and letting my hair down as I reached the door where Seth was waiting for me. I didn’t dare look back to see if Valentine had followed, I didn’t want to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Unexpected Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine felt his rage building gradually over the next few weeks, his chest infection got a little worse before it got better, but it wasn’t ever bad enough for him to justify going to see Silvia Forge and he so desperately wanted to. He thought about their kiss every second he could, thinking on what he could have done differently, how could he have given her more? Pleased her more? Adored her more? </p><p>     Any time he caught sight of something gold he’d quickly turn in case it was her, but it never was. Another catch was the only thing he could think of that would draw her out, he just wanted to see her, just once.</p><p>     Valentine went straight down to the gut and watched as the new arrivals were ushered in, he wandered over to the bins to look for any old tech, but kept glancing up to see if he could see her. He saw Mercy Kipps who was also watching him, but no Silvia. He wondered suddenly if she was okay, she never normally missed the new arrivals and it was cause for concern. </p><p>     Valentine didn’t have any desire to be in the gut any longer, knowing that all the old tech would be taken straight to Twix anyway, he decided to take the remainder of the day off and get some much needed rest. </p><p>     He wasn’t exactly sure of when he’d fallen asleep, but he was woken up by a loud rapping on his front door. Valentine eventually found his feet and went straight to the door, realising that it was the dead of night, who the hell was knocking on his door at this hour?</p><p>     ‘Silvia?’ He half sighed and the first sight of her, but a second glance had rage building in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>     ‘I’m sorry, but I need your help.’ She panted, her lip was burst, her cheeks were cut, her neck was bruised from where a pair of hands had been clasped around it, she was limping and not breathing the way she should have been. </p><p>     ‘Come in.’ Valentine closed the door behind her and flicked the lights on, he almost wished he hadn’t. Her light blonde hair was dirty with blood and what looked like oil and dirt that could only have come from one place. </p><p>     ‘Mr Valentine,’ she started, her breathing was all wrong and he only just noticed that she was holding her side underneath her long grey coat. ‘Simeon has been taken into custody on a rape charge.’ The tears came flooding out of her face, once again she didn’t seem to notice. ‘But he will be released in a week from lack of evidence. I…’ Valentine could see the pain beginning to overwhelm her. ‘I don’t want him to get out. I couldn’t go to the medical bay, Mercy’s on the night shift. He was so angry when they came to the house. I didn’t know what else to do.’ She was full on sobbing and all he could think to do was hold her gently against him.</p><p>     ‘It’s alright, it’s okay,’ he said into her hair. ‘I’m here. I promised I would help and I will, but we should get you cleaned up first. Why don’t you come through and I’ll take a look at you?’</p><p>     Valentine wasn’t used to looking at other people’s injuries, but he would do his best for her. They went through to his bedroom and he quickly put the shower on, while she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. He hated how upset she was, but raged at how hurt she was. Her face was purple and red with the bruising and cuts she’d suffered.</p><p>     Valentine leaned on the doorframe and for a moment he just looked at her, he could almost feel the pain radiating off her body. </p><p>     ‘Silvia,’ he sighed and slowly walked over to her, she was shaking with fear and from how cold she was. It was only looking at her under the moonlight that he realised how thin she had gotten. ‘You haven’t been eating properly, no wonder you’re cold and tired. Here, sit down.’ He guided her to the edge of the bed and kneeled down in front of her. ‘I’m going to take care of you and then we’ll take care of Simeon Wallace together.’ He softly stroked her cheek and it was the only thing that stopped the tears, even if it was just for a little while. ‘I’m glad you went to the authorities, but like you said he needs a more permanent end, otherwise he’ll just keep-‘</p><p>     ‘I didn’t go to the authorities.’ She interrupted, immediately looking like she regretted it, but Valentine gestured for her to continue. ‘It was a young girl, sixteen years old, one of the new arrivals and he…’ She couldn’t finish the sentence and tore her golden eyes away from Valentine to sob a little harder, which he could only imagine caused her ribs more pain. </p><p>     ‘Okay, okay,’ he immediately brought her against him, holding her so gently so as not to cause her any more harm. ‘Is she alright?’</p><p>     ‘She’s in the medical bay,’ Silvia sniffed into his shoulder. ‘She wouldn’t let Seth touch her, that’s how we knew… we took her to a private room and I was the only one she’d let go near her… took me all day just to get a look at the bruises on her arms.’ Silvia sat up and eased her coat off. ‘I only needed one look to know who it was.’ She said and showed Valentine an imprint on her arm that looked an awful lot like a ring. ‘Simeon wears it on his right hand and it always leaves a mark somewhere.’</p><p>     Valentine stood up and walked to the other side of the room, anything to avoid having some kind of violent outburst, he cooled his temper and steadied his breathing, before turning back around. She was just watching him, trying to understand what was happening.</p><p>     ‘You should take a shower,’ he said, unable to organise his thoughts just yet. ‘I’ll help you clean up when you’re done.’ Silvia suddenly had a look that said she didn’t want to be left alone and Valentine couldn’t help but think about stepping into the shower with her, about watching the water trickle down her body, about pulling her body back into his and seeking out her most sensitive areas. He could feel himself growing more and more aroused by the thought and soon tore his eyes away before he revealed himself. </p><p>     ‘I’m sorry,’ she said again. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have come here.’</p><p>     ‘You did the right thing, Silvia.’ Valentine approached her carefully. ‘I just wasn’t expecting… I had hoped the first time you were in my home would be a happier occasion.’ He admitted.</p><p>     ‘You think about that?’ It hurt her to frown and Valentine remembered why she was there in the first place.</p><p>     ‘Take a shower and I’ll tell you some more of what I think.’</p><p>     Valentine knew it was a dangerous thing to promise, if she knew half the things he thought about her, she would probably leave London for good. He quickly headed into the cathedral outside his home where he knew there was a medical kit and brought it back in case her injuries were worse than he first thought. His mind wandered a little too far to the woman in his shower and he needed to stop himself before his arousal became any more apparent. </p><p>     He eventually heard the sounds of the shower come to a stop and quite by chance he caught a glimpse of a small sliver of her body through the small crack in the door, he hadn’t meant to see her, but it broke his heart all the same. Silvia’s thin, frail body was mostly purple, blue and black from bruising, but there were numerous cuts and scars as well. Valentine looked away, knowing he shouldn’t have been watching her, knowing she had come to him for help. </p><p>     Silvia came out of the bathroom wearing one of his old shirts, hers was ruined by blood and he could tell she was unsure about wearing it.</p><p>     ‘Looks better on you than me.’ He smiled and gestured for her to sit on the bed again, but she stood awkwardly for a moment. </p><p>     ‘Erm… sorry, but have you got tweezers, or a small knife?’ She looked entirely apologetic when he frowned. ‘I’ve still got some glass stuck in my back and I need to get it out. I’m sorry.’</p><p>     Valentine shook his head. ‘You don’t need to apologise,’ he immediately went back into the bathroom looking for what she needed. ‘I’m making that a rule, you don’t get to apologise for anything you need or want from me.’ He found what he was looking for and headed back into the bedroom to see her moving her damp hair to one side. ‘Agreed?’</p><p>     ‘Okay.’ She nodded with a little difficulty. Valentine handed her the small tweezers and let his eyes scan over her purple and red neck. ‘Thank you.’ She said and looked up at him, her eyes were bright gold and he found himself entirely taken in by her.</p><p>     ‘You’re incredibly beautiful, Silvia Forge.’ </p><p>     ‘What?’ Her eyes began brimming with water once again and it only occurred to Valentine at that moment that she may never have heard that before. He decided to take a chance and closed the gap between them, gently sliding his hand over her jaw and looking her directly in the eyes.</p><p>     ‘You are so incredibly beautiful, Silvia.’ Valentine let his voice lower to almost a soft growl and watched her eyes darken, he could have taken advantage of what he was seeing, but he had a feeling that patience would work in his favour. He gently kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment and listening to the sounds of her breath hitch as she let her hands rest on his chest. Her skin was so soft, he could feel the tenderness of it, the aches were almost transferred between them and for just a moment he felt like he was a part of her.</p><p>     ‘No one has ever said that to me before.’ She whispered.</p><p>     ‘And that is why I’m so angry, because you should be told that every day, by someone who can make you believe it.’ Silvia looked up at him, she was crying, but there was a small smile playing on her lips. ‘Do you need any help? With the glass?’ He asked, hoping she would say yes and he could help her.</p><p>     ‘I should be fine.’ She shook her head and a part of him was disappointed, but he wouldn’t press the matter. ‘I’ll let you know.’</p><p>     Valentine moved out of the way so that she could head back into the bathroom, he heard the sounds of small pieces of glass dropping into the basin, heard her whimpering a little louder with each drop of glass, until eventually he heard the sound of her crying in frustration. Valentine approached the door and momentarily wondered if he should have said anything.</p><p>     ‘Come on, come on,’ she whispered to herself over and over again, but the crying only intensified. ‘God, please, please just let me get it out.’ She begged and Valentine couldn’t stand idly by any longer.</p><p>     ‘Silvia, let me help you.’ He said just outside the door to the bathroom, she suddenly stopped crying and Valentine knew she was debating whether to let him help or not. The door opened just a little and Valentine was so unprepared for what he was about to see.</p><p>     Silvia was bent over the sink in nothing but her underwear, her skin was scarred and bruised, she had small cuts over her back where she had already managed to get some of the glass out, but he could see a couple of large pieces that she couldn’t quite reach. Valentine slid his hand over hers and carefully pried the tweezers away from her. He did his best to make it as painless as possible, but the whites of her knuckles told him that there was always going to be a little pain.</p><p>     ‘Just one more piece and it’s done.’ He told her, but she didn’t respond. ‘Are you okay?’</p><p>     ‘I’m fine.’ She lied, he knew it was just something she was telling herself to get through and so it didn’t bother him so much. Valentine managed to get a hold of the last piece of glass, but each time he went to ease it out, it almost crippled her with the pain.</p><p>     ‘Okay, okay, just take a deep breath for me, this will hurt, but you’re going to be fine.’ Valentine said and waited a moment, she took a few deep breaths, but on the third one he pulled the glass straight out, dumping it in the sink and catching her body as she cried out with the pain. ‘It’s okay, you’re alright, you’re okay, it’s over.’ Valentine wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed silently on the floor on his bathroom, this was something he knew she’d done a thousand times before and it made him want to cry with her. </p><p>     Valentine grabbed his old shirt and carefully laid it around her frail, pained body. She began shivering from the cold and immediately he helped her back to her feet.</p><p>     ‘I’m no expert but I think you might need stitches for a few of them.’ He said and felt her exhausted frame try to laugh, but it was no use. ‘You want me to do it for you?’ He felt her nod against his shoulder and he eased her onto the bed. ‘You’re exhausted.’ He smiled and let his thumb drift over the small cut on her lip without quite touching it and pried her lips apart. ‘I remember these lips,’ he whispered. ‘I remember them enticing me, teaching me how to please them.’ He felt her breath hitch against his thumb, her eyes were closed and she was simply absorbing his touch, he knew she was still in pain and if he carried on, it would only get worse. There was plenty of time for them to explore each other in every way they could imagine. ‘Silvia, turn around.’ He said and took his hand away.</p><p>     Valentine grabbed the medical kit and brought it over to the bed, he sat behind her and began preparing the needle and thread. </p><p>     ‘You need to sterilize the needle.’ Silvia suddenly said and Valentine slid the kit around for her to find the sterilizing fluid. He handed her the needle and watched her hands work, they were still a little shaky and for a moment he was worried she would stab herself with the needle. </p><p>     She handed it back and lowered the grey shirt to reveal her back once again, Valentine took a sharp breath which made her still for a moment. </p><p>     ‘What is it?’ She said, panicking slightly.</p><p>     ‘Nothing,’ Valentine said. ‘I just wish you were here under different circumstances.’ He began stitching up the largest of the cuts on her back.</p><p>     ‘What circumstance would you rather?’ Silvia sounded tired, but Valentine wouldn’t refuse her an answer to her question.</p><p>     ‘Well, if you’re really asking me the question, I’d much rather have spent the evening with you, talking about anything that came to mind, I would have made you dinner, listened to your stories and if you would have let me,’ Valentine managed to keep her distracted while he finished the stitching. ‘I would have kissed you, I would have told you how beautiful you are,’ Valentine quickly placed a covering onto her stitches to keep them from ripping and grazed his hand over her back, making her shiver against him. ‘And I would have made love to you all night.’ His voice was low behind her ear, his lips lowered against her shoulder as he placed a delicate kiss to the sensitive skin. She groaned in response and Valentine felt himself tightening in his trousers. </p><p>     ‘Thaddeus.’ She sighed. He couldn’t help but enjoy the way his name sounded when she said it. Valentine knew exactly where this was heading and he couldn’t allow that, not on this night, not yet.</p><p>     ‘You need to rest, sweetheart.’ He whispered directly into her ear, he took note of the shiver. ‘Do you want me to stay?’</p><p>     ‘Yes.’ She let her head fall back against his shoulder and he couldn’t help but stare down at her exposed body, she was more beautiful than he could ever have imagined, her breasts were perfectly shaped, her neck was slender, her stomach was lightly toned, the only thing that put him off was her ribcage that was more visible than he was comfortable with. She had been starving for a long time. </p><p>     It was a minute or so before Valentine realised that he’d relaxed her enough to send her to sleep. He did the decent thing and buttoned up his shirt around her body, placing her in the centre of the large comfy bed and going to leave her to sleep.</p><p>     ‘Stay.’ She whispered. ‘Thaddeus, don’t leave me alone.’ </p><p>     He couldn’t refuse her, the bravery she had to come to him in her hour of need, the strength to ask him to help her remove the glass and expose herself so rawly to him, she was everything he never thought he deserved and she deserved so much more. Valentine carefully climbed in behind her, pulling the warm duvet up to cover her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, so as not to cause her any discomfort.</p><p>     ‘I’m a doctor.’ Silvia mumbled and Valentine strained to listen to her tired words. ‘I shouldn’t want him dead… I shouldn’t want to hurt him.’</p><p>     ‘Sometimes we can’t help ourselves, if we have the power to put something right in our lives, it only makes us crave it all the more.’ He tried to comfort her. ‘You have every power to put this right.’</p><p>     ‘How?’</p><p>     ‘People die in accidents all the time. It wouldn’t be hard to arrange one.’ </p><p>     Valentine listened to the silence as she considered it. ‘I can’t be the one to do it, but I can’t ask you either.’</p><p>     ‘You don’t have to ask me to do anything, Silvia. Just let me help.’</p><p>     It was a long moment of silence and Valentine was half sure she would say nothing.</p><p>     ‘People always ask me why I stayed with him for so long,’ she was crying again, the slight shake in her voice was unmistakeable. ‘But truthfully, I’ve always known what he was like and if it wasn’t me, it would be some other woman or young girl that would end up in the medical bay and the thought of watching this happen to someone else… it made me sick. I made a promise when I became a doctor, to do no harm. I can’t break that promise Thaddeus.’</p><p>     ‘You’ll never have to with me.’ Without realising it, he had edged closer to her body, wanting to wrap his arms around her and make her feel good for a while, but she was trusting him to do nothing beyond what she had asked. ‘Silvia, will you let me help you?’</p><p>     Again, she didn’t answer, she was well aware of what would happen once she said yes, he would ensure Simeon Wallace never saw daylight again. </p><p>     ‘Yes.’ She breathed and Valentine leaned over to gently kiss her shoulder, it was so light, but she responded as if it were the only pleasure she’d ever known. </p><p>     Eventually she settled enough to get some sleep, it was restless and uncomfortable, but at least she was safe. Valentine spent the rest of the night and the early hours of the morning thinking on all the ways he could kill Wallace. Slowly, would be more satisfying, but probably loud, throwing him over the edge of the city would work, but there was always a small chance he’d survive the fall, a shot to the head seemed too merciful and poison would take too long, Wallace may have even suspected Silvia and that would put her in harms way. </p><p>     ‘I think you’re growing attached to this girl.’ Twix commented, barely looking up at him from behind her desk. He’d left Silvia in bed and written a note to say he’d be back in a few hours, he hoped she wouldn’t wake to think he’d just abandoned her, but he was making good on his own promise to help her. ‘What’s so special about her?’</p><p>     ‘She wears authority well,’ Valentine explained. ‘She’s kind, a good face for the people, someone they can trust. It’s a worthy investment.’</p><p>     ‘She was sold as a slave, wasn’t she? Came from the ice city of Arkangel?’</p><p>     ‘When she was four, she was sold and when she was twelve, she was sold again.’ Valentine hated saying it, he hated thinking it, but saying it left a bad taste in his mouth. </p><p>     ‘In that case, you should bring Wallace here, make it slow, make it painful.’ Twix clearly had something she was hiding. ‘If it were my daughter, I’d want justice for her.’</p><p>     ‘Sounds like you might want to help.’ Valentine said, slightly amused. </p><p>     ‘I’ve heard about Simeon Wallace and his little gang of thugs, his drinking buddies, they should have been dealt with years ago.’ She finally turned to see Valentine and he had never seen anger bubble within her quite like this. ‘I don’t want London’s future to include people like them.’</p><p>     ‘Neither do I, that’s why people like us exist, so we can remove them from the equation.’ Valentine looked up at the tubes and wires of his project, they had a long way to go, but they were going to save London. ‘One week. He’s released in one week, I want everything to be ready by then. Pewsey will pick him up and bring him here.’</p><p>     ‘You trust him?’</p><p>     ‘He’s paid well enough to keep quiet.’ Valentine said as he began leaving the Cathedral.</p><p>     ‘Do you love her?’ That made him stop and turn back to Twix, she was the only one who didn’t seem to be intimidated by his look of annoyance. ‘Just wondering if this is going to be a quick job, and it looks like it will be.’ </p><p>     Valentine didn’t answer, he knew what she was saying, if he was angry enough, he’d simply kill Wallace and it wouldn’t be at all satisfying, but he was determined to take his time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Feed The Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up feeling aches and pains all over my body, my head was dizzying and pounding hard, the light that came in through the windows felt like it was penetrating my skull and making my head hurt even more. But moving was the worst of it, moving made every bruise and cut feel like it was being done all over again. I managed to find a somewhat comfortable position by leaning into the pillow that had been placed behind me… wait, who put a pillow behind me? </p><p>     I opened my eyes fully, taking in my surroundings, the royal blue cushions and cream accents were not mine and I was not in my bed. I lifted myself as much as I could and realised I was wearing a grey button up shirt that, again, was not mine. I could hear someone moving around beyond the bedroom I was in and fear flooded me for just a moment before Valentine walked in taking his coat off, placing it on a chair beside his dresser. </p><p>     The previous night came flooding back to me in one suffocating wave, I was dizzy and light headed from Simeon’s violent outburst, I remembered the young girl who’d come into the medical bay, she was terrified, I remembered seeing the imprint of Simeon’s ring, I remembered thinking of only one thing when I finally woke up on the floor of my bathroom. Thaddeus Valentine. </p><p>     I couldn’t remember walking to his home, but I remember feeling so relieved when he opened the door, the warmth of his arms, his low penetrating voice, his delicate touch when removing the glass from my back, his words as he stitched up the large cut and the way he gently buttoned up his shirt around me before helping me rest in his bed.</p><p>     I suddenly stood up, realising that I was still wearing his shirt and still in his bed.</p><p>     ‘Mr Valentine, I’m so sorry,’ I said, panicked. ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here.’</p><p>     ‘Silvia,’ he frowned. ‘Stop, just stop.’ He took a couple of steps towards me and I realised how dizzy I was again. I dropped back onto the bed and tried to take a deep breath, anything to stop the room spinning. ‘You need to rest.’ He came a little closer. ‘Let me help you.’</p><p>     I suddenly remembered him saying that to me moments before I finally fell asleep. I asked him to help me get rid of Simeon, I wondered if that was where he had been before he came into his bedroom. </p><p>     ‘Did you kill him?’ I whispered, watching him sigh and slowly sit opposite me on the edge of the bed.</p><p>     ‘No.’ He shook his head. ‘I just needed to go to work for a few hours, but in one week, you will not have to worry about him ever again.’</p><p>     I felt such disappointment when he said no, but relief that in one week I would finally be free. I couldn’t help but cry, this was my chance, this was the light at the end of the tunnel, the only opportunity I might have had to live happy and without fear or pain. </p><p>     ‘I don’t like to see you cry.’ Valentine said sadly.</p><p>     ‘No, you’d much rather make me smile.’ It was like an automatic response and made Valentine raise his eyebrow and give a half smile. ‘Sorry.’ </p><p>     ‘We made a rule last night, that you never apologise for things you need or want from me.’ I remembered. ‘How much do you remember of last night?’</p><p>     ‘It’s a little fuzzy,’ I admitted. ‘But I remember… things.’ My face begun aching from how red I was going. ‘I’m sorry I put you in that position.’</p><p>     Valentine shook his head and gently placed his hand on my mine. ‘You didn’t put me in any position I didn’t want to be in. Silvia, I want you to feel like you can come to me, that you can ask me for things. I want you to feel safe with me.’</p><p>     ‘I do.’ </p><p>     Valentine smiled with relief. ‘Good. Now can I possibly convince you to call me Thaddeus?’ That made me half laugh. ‘I like the way you say it.’ </p><p>     ‘I’m sure I can make the effort.’ I nodded, still feeling my whole body ache.</p><p>     ‘Thank you.’ Valentine’s eyes grew a little darker when I looked up at him and I watched him take a steady breath. ‘I meant what I said, you really are beautiful, Silvia.’ My eyes began welling up again, I remembered him saying it to me the night before, I remember the sincerity in his eyes, but I wasn’t sure if I believed him.</p><p>     ‘I don’t know how you can think that, especially when I look like this.’ </p><p>     I felt his hand come up to my face, gently turning me to look at him and show more of my bruising. ‘You are beautiful, no matter how you look, you will always be beautiful.’ He said and I didn’t bother trying to hold back my tears, he was so sincere, so kind and soft. ‘May I kiss you again?’</p><p>     ‘Yes.’ I breathed and without hesitation, Valentine pressed his lips to mine. He was delicate and gentle, sliding his mouth over mine, his tongue tracing my lip, he was especially careful with the cut on my bottom lip, he didn’t want me to get hurt. I couldn’t help myself, I wanted to feel the soft hair on his chest, he could feel what I was doing and with his other hand, he reached up to unbutton his shirt. I couldn’t stop the groan that came from my throat when I felt the soft hair above his firm chest, I knew that this was what comfort felt like, warmth, tenderness, everything I’d ever craved.</p><p>     Valentine suddenly stopped against my mouth. ‘I’m sorry, I need to stop.’ He said and I knew instantly that I’d done something wrong. He sensed it. ‘It’s not you, I promise you didn’t do anything, but I just need to stop before we go too far.’ His breathing was heavy and I understood what he was saying, the thought of anything more than just kissing was one that made me feel sick. </p><p>     Valentine took a deep breath and pulled all the way back to see me. </p><p>     ‘Are you hungry?’ He suddenly asked and without really waiting for a reply, he went to make breakfast.</p><p>     I had been given two weeks off work to recover, Mercy made an appearance every morning to wake me up and even helped clean up my house on her days off. Thaddeus, as I was growing used to calling him, was there every evening for the first week, never staying the night as he didn’t want Mercy to walk in on us, but we made dinner and talked about anything that came to mind, sometimes he’d ask to kiss me, other times he’d look like he wanted to but decide against it. </p><p>     The day came when Simeon would be released and Thaddeus had come over early, I was fully expecting him not to come over at all. I opened the door, he took one look at me and his expression changed from his usual stoic and hard, to amused and teasing. </p><p>     ‘You look good.’ He said, referencing the fact that I was wearing the grey shirt he’d given me. </p><p>     I rolled my eyes and let him in. ‘I wasn’t expecting you to come over tonight.’</p><p>     ‘No, well I’m not here long, Pewsey is picking him up as we speak,’ he explained, not moving from the hallway. ‘I just wanted to come over and ask if you wanted to come with me. I’m not saying you need to do anything, but as this will be the last time anyone sees him, I thought I’d at least ask the question.’</p><p>     I honestly wasn’t expecting that; I hadn’t even thought about the fact that this would be his last night in existence. Did I really want to see him? It may have helped me get some closure, but being in the same room as that man might have killed me.</p><p>     ‘You can say no, and I won’t think anything less of you, this is your choice, Silvia.’ Thaddeus said, his eyes firmly fixed on me.</p><p>     ‘I want to see him.’ I nodded. ‘I want him to see that he didn’t break me.’</p><p>     ‘Okay. Get your coat, it’s a little cold tonight and the cathedral isn’t much better.’ </p><p>     ‘Cathedral? You mean St Paul’s?’ I frowned, grabbing my long grey coat and easing myself into it. I was still feeling the aches, but I was recovering as well as could be expected.</p><p>     ‘We won’t be disturbed there, it’s sectioned off and closed during the night hours.’ Thaddeus explained and helped me get over the last hurdle of my coat sleeve. ‘It’s where my new energy project is being conducted.’</p><p>     ‘Thanks.’ I grabbed my keys and followed Thaddeus out of my house. </p><p> </p><p>She still wasn’t walking properly, but at least Silvia could get from place to place without keeling over which had been her biggest problem for two days after she was attacked, her body was looking a little fuller as well, she’d been eating properly thanks to Valentine and from what she told him Mercy made sure she had breakfast every day as well. He was unsure if Silvia had told her best friend about him, but he wasn’t pressing the subject, they weren’t exactly seeing each other, they were just spending time together.</p><p>     Valentine held his arm out for her to lean on while they made their way to the top tier of London where Wallace had been taken. She was already shivering by the time they walked up the street.</p><p>     ‘You’re freezing.’ He said, looking down at her still slightly swollen face. </p><p>     ‘I’m always cold.’ She half laughed. ‘It’s just how I’ve always been.’</p><p>     ‘I don’t like that.’ Valentine frowned and they continued walking for a while. He noticed that a few people were staring at him and wondering about who Silvia was. Valentine was very used to people noticing him, he was a good public face, a man of the people, but he suspected she may not have been so comfortable with the attention. He kept her closely tucked under his arm and made sure she stayed focussed on where they were going. ‘Are you sure you want to do this?’</p><p>     Silvia looked up at him and the light caught her eyes perfectly, catching him completely off guard and making him want to kiss her there on the street without a care for who was watching them. </p><p>     ‘What do you mean?’</p><p>     ‘What are you going to do once you see him?’ Valentine made his point clear as they found themselves walking across the plaza to the cathedral. They stopped outside and Valentine watched her folding her arms, thinking about his question.</p><p>     ‘I don’t know.’ She admitted. ‘I really don’t know, but I know that I want him to know he didn’t break me.’</p><p>     ‘Okay.’ Valentine gently stroked her cheek and smiled. ‘Remember you can leave any time you want, I’m going to make him suffer for what he did to you, but I will not ask you stay and I will not ask you to do anything that means you will break your promise.’ He watched her smile up at him and he kissed her forehead before taking her hand and leading them into the cathedral.</p><p>     Valentine’s men had already arrived with Wallace who looked as if he’d been beaten into the chair that he was tied to. Valentine nodded to Pewsey, who left the cathedral with the rest of the men, leaving only himself, Twix and Silvia. Without letting go of Silvia’s hand, he guided her into a chair. Her eyes were fixed on Wallace, she was shaking, but it didn’t seem to be out of fear. </p><p>     Valentine removed his coat and draped it over a desk close to Silvia, he began rolling up his sleeves and approached Wallace.</p><p>     ‘Do you know why you’re here?’ He asked the beady eyed little man. Wallace was panting hard, the closer Valentine got, the more fear he instilled into the criminal. Wallace shook his head. ‘No? You’ve got no idea at all? That is surprising.’ Valentine removed his waistcoat and left it with his coat. ‘You are currently in St Paul’s Cathedral, we’re building a new form of energy, this energy will be the beginning of a new London, a better and brighter future for it’s people. You, Mr Wallace, you will not be a part of that future.’</p><p>     Wallace started to struggle against his restraints, but there was no way he was going anywhere, Valentine wouldn’t allow it. His eyes landed on Silvia and for a moment Valentine thought he saw a flicker of relief.</p><p>     ‘Silvia, help me,’ he begged. ‘Please, please help me.’ </p><p>     Valentine looked up to Silvia, surprised to find that her expression had hardened, hatred poured from her being, but she didn’t move, not even an inch. </p><p>     ‘Silvia!’ Wallace shouted, but still she didn’t move. Valentine just smiled at Wallace, satisfied that he had the upper hand. Twix handed him a small knife, she was already enjoying the spectacle a little too much as she wrapped a filthy cloth around his mouth to keep him quiet.</p><p>     Valentine carefully checked the knife was sharp and was slightly disappointed to find it was, the cuts would be clean and easy. Wallace began struggling even more as Valentine approached him.</p><p>     ‘Wait.’ Silvia commanded, he’d never heard such authority in her voice before, not even in the medical bay, he turned to see her taking her own coat off and rolling her sleeves up. ‘If you make small incisions on his inner thighs, he’ll struggle less.’ Valentine had the distinct impression that she had prior experience of her suggestion.</p><p>     He smiled at her kindly and nodded, following her instructions. Valentine took his time, making small incisions and much larger ones in very specific places all on Silvia’s instructions. He found himself pleasantly happy taking orders from her, he didn’t mind her voice directing his body, in fact he almost craved it. Valentine wanted her to get used to commanding others, she was so good at it, even Twix was impressed and took great enjoyment out of the whole ordeal.</p><p>     Wallace screamed louder with each incision and finally he stopped, for a moment Valentine was confused, he looked to Silvia who took a step towards Wallace and frowned.</p><p>     ‘He’s losing consciousness,’ she said and wandered over to the trolley of instruments and prepared a syringe, checking in the cupboard for what she needed. ‘A shot of adrenaline should keep him awake.’</p><p>     Valentine grabbed a cloth and cleaned his hands, watching her fill the syringe with liquid and hand it to him.</p><p>     ‘Are you sure you want me to do that?’ He asked.</p><p>     ‘I don’t think it really matters anymore.’ She said, still with that commanding tone. Valentine nodded and took the syringe to inject into his upper arm, he slowly pushed the liquid into Wallace’s body and it almost immediately took effect with Wallace screaming out in pain. </p><p>     Valentine handed the syringe back to Silvia who went about cleaning, barely acknowledging Wallace’s screaming. Valentine looked over to Twix who was watching him with a smirk on her face, he wasn’t exactly sure what it was an indication of.</p><p>     ‘Silvia!’ Wallace cried. ‘Silvia please! Please, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant it. Please stop!’</p><p>     ‘Of course, you meant it!’ Valentine didn’t give her a chance to respond before roaring at Wallace, he couldn’t stop himself from sliding his hand around his neck and squeezed hard until Wallace began choking. ‘You will never touch her again, you will never see her again and I will kill you for what you have done to her.’ Valentine felt burning rage pour through his veins, his entire body was filled with hot anger that controlled his every move.</p><p>     ‘Mr Valentine.’ Silvia’s voice came floating through the air and sat in the centre of his mind. ‘Stop.’ She said and for a moment he thought about disobeying her, but he couldn’t for so many reasons. Slowly he removed his hands and stepped back, watching Wallace choke on the blood caught in his throat. ‘I can’t let you kill him like this.’ She said and Valentine turned, shocked at her words.</p><p>     ‘Silvia, he deserves to die for what he did,’ Valentine reasoned, stepping towards her still frame. ‘You deserve to be free from him. Why stop me now?’</p><p>     ‘Because there is a better way to ensure he never hurts anyone ever again.’ She was so calm, how was she so calm? Valentine was hot and tired from carrying out her commands, he was messy and losing his control, the complete opposite of Silvia. She stood calmly, before grabbing the syringe once again and filling it with liquid. ‘Why kill him, when we can burn him?’ It suddenly hit Valentine like a bolt of lightning. ‘London always needs fuel and it doesn’t need anymore people like him.’ </p><p>     Valentine didn’t hesitate, he strode towards the door to the cathedral where Pewsey and his men were standing guard.</p><p>     ‘Take him down to the gut,’ he ordered and they followed Valentine into the cathedral. ‘Inject this before you do,’ he handed the syringe to Pewsey. ‘Keep him restrained and throw him to the beast. Ensure you are not seen by anyone, if you are, tell them you’re disposing of some waste.’ </p><p>     Valentine cleaned his hands with his cloth and stayed close to Silvia, they watched as Wallace was gagged and a bag was placed over his head. He couldn’t walk properly and had the same limp that Valentine had seen on Silvia, it almost broke him there and then, realising that each incision he made was an incision that had been made on her, every stroke of the blade was a reminder of the things Wallace had done to her. Her patience almost frightened him, and Valentine was not a man easily frightened, but then he also wasn’t someone accustomed to taking orders, yet he was more than happy to take them from her. </p><p>     ‘I need to make sure he dies.’ Silvia said to him quietly, her golden eyes looked up at him and he would never say no to them.</p><p>     ‘Okay.’ He nodded. ‘Gench.’ He called and one of the men walked up to Valentine. ‘Escort Miss Forge outside for some air, we’re going to the arrivals deck.’</p><p>     ‘Yes sir.’ The tall, burly man nodded. </p><p>     Silvia gave him a half smile in thanks and grabbed her coat, following Gench outside to wait for Valentine while he cleaned up. Twix wandered over to him as he put his waistcoat back on.</p><p>     ‘You were right,’ she said. ‘Authority looks good on her. Even you couldn’t say no.’ Valentine didn’t say anything, but his glance made Twix very aware of how much he disliked her noticing his obedience. ‘Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, but if I were you, I’d think about what I was getting myself into. She could be a very useful investment, or a very big problem.’</p><p>     ‘She won’t be a problem.’ Valentine warned, making Twix remember herself. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, I expect a solution to the power problem.’ </p><p>     Valentine put his coat on, slicked his hair back into place and strode out into the night air. Gench was standing a little distance away, but keeping his eye on Silvia who was staring up at the night sky. </p><p>     ‘She asked for some space, sir.’ Gench explained.</p><p>     ‘I doubt she asked.’ Valentine smirked. Gench gave him a knowing look before nodding in agreement.</p><p>     Valentine gave her a few more moments alone before heading over to her. ‘Silvia?’ He questioned, keeping a few feet between them. She turned slightly, indicating it was okay for him to approach. ‘Are you okay?’ He asked and watched her hazel eyes close for a moment. Valentine wasn’t exactly sure of his place beside her, did he touch her? Leave her? Guide her to the gut? Nothing seemed to fit right, that was until she spoke.</p><p>     ‘Kiss me.’ Silvia whispered and for a moment Valentine was unsure he heard her correctly, but she opened her eyes and turned to him. The moonlight hit them perfectly and the gold was blinding for just a second.</p><p>     Valentine slid his hands gently around her face and pressed his lips to hers, but it was very clear, very quickly that he wasn’t in control of this kiss, she was. Silvia slid her hands up his chest and into his hair, making him hum against her mouth, she moved her mouth over his smoothly, pressing her body up into his and he automatically felt his hands move to her hips. He never held them properly before, but they fit in his hands perfectly, his thumbs brushed over the bone while her tongue invaded his mouth. </p><p>     He brought one hand back up to her face to indicate he needed to slow down and she understood immediately, her tongue retreated, her fingers loosened in his hair and eventually she pulled her lips away from his.</p><p>     ‘Sorry.’ She whispered.</p><p>     ‘No.’ He growled back. ‘Don’t be sorry, don’t ever be sorry for wanting something, don’t ever let anyone get in your way and don’t ever think that I don’t want to kiss you… but we are standing in a relatively public place and I don’t want you to miss the execution.’ Valentine pulled back a little further to see her and stroked his fingers through her hair. ‘Come on, let’s go.’ He said, kissing her forehead and gently taking her hand to lead her back to where Gench was strategically looking in the other direction. </p><p>     Valentine kept his hand on her lower back while they watched Wallace being thrown in with the rest of the fuel, he felt her still for a moment, before the faint screaming that was covered up by the sound of the machinery, suddenly stopped. He was gone. </p><p>     ‘I’m free.’ She breathed. Valentine was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear her, but he was glad she realised it with him standing next to her.</p><p>     ‘You will never be owned again, Silvia.’ He whispered into her hair, placing a small kiss against her dark blonde hair. He listened to her long exhale and for a while they stayed where they were, but soon it was time to leave and make sure she got home safely. </p><p>     Valentine dismissed Pewsey and Gench and tucked Silvia into the crook in his arm. They walked mostly in silence, but occasionally he would hear the sound of her sniffing, which told him she was crying once again. He didn’t mind, she was crying with relief and he’d rather that than anything else. </p><p>     ‘I should tell you that I might not be around much this week.’ Valentine said, closing her front door behind them, she removed her coat and for a moment he forgot she was wearing his shirt, surely Twix would have noticed that. ‘We’ve got a lot of work to do with the energy project so I may not visit as frequently.’</p><p>     ‘Okay.’ She nodded and headed into the small kitchen. A part of him hated her house, it was small and still being cleaned from the state Wallace had made her live in for so long, but Valentine was hopeful that she could rebuild herself now that she was free of him. </p><p>     ‘Silvia, talk to me,’ he said, following her. ‘What are you thinking?’</p><p>     Silvia sighed and leaned over her sink. ‘I don’t feel guilty.’ She said. ‘I feel better.’ Valentine wandered over to her, placing his hand on her lower back. ‘I don’t feel guilty about any of it.’</p><p>     ‘You shouldn’t. He deserved everything that happened and now you don’t have to worry about him.’ Valentine told her. ‘Though it goes without saying, you should consider keeping the details of tonight to yourself, I know Mercy is your friend, but she may not understand the position you were in.’ Silvia nodded, but still didn’t look up at him. ‘Something else bothering you?’</p><p>     She opened her mouth a few times, considering what she wanted to say. ‘You… why did you do what I said? You could have said no any time.’</p><p>     Valentine couldn’t stop his smile as he leaned back against the counter. ‘I hope you don’t think me too forward, but I quite like it when you tell me what to do.’ Silvia’s eyes snapped up to his in disbelief. ‘I told you authority looks good on you.’ He shrugged, still smiling at her. ‘I want you to understand that you are in control, you have power and if I may be so bold, you look damn good giving out orders.’ That pulled a small laugh from her. ‘I know you don’t believe me just yet, but I hope I can make you see yourself as you should be seen. Powerful, beautiful and intoxicating.’ </p><p>     Valentine loved the light smattering of a blush that appeared in her cheeks, it told him that he was getting through to her. </p><p>     ‘Do you need me to stay tonight?’ </p><p>     ‘I thought you didn’t want to stay, in case Mercy caught you?’</p><p>     ‘I can leave before that.’</p><p>     ‘It’s okay,’ she shook her head. ‘You don’t need to if you need to be up early.’</p><p>     ‘What about your needs?’ Valentine shot back. ‘What about your wants? Silvia, you watched a man die tonight, if you want me to stay with you, I’d be more than happy to… what do you want?’</p><p>     Silvia thought for a moment, not taking her eyes away from Valentine. ‘I want you to stay.’ She whispered.</p><p>     ‘Then I’ll stay.’</p><p> </p><p>Everything seemed to go slowly, I felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought of Valentine in my bed, his warm body pressed gently against mine, but equally I was scared of letting him see anything about my fragile and broken body. Maybe he didn’t have to. </p><p>     He smiled and let me change without his lingering gaze, I slid beneath the sheets before he turned around again and began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. It was a sight to behold, Thaddeus Valentine in my small, dingy, bedroom, about to slide into bed with me and keep me warm for the rest of the night. </p><p>     He waited for me to give him permission, something I really wasn’t used to just yet, but it made me smile and that was enough for him. I shifted over, but for some reason he hesitated.</p><p>     ‘You don’t have to stay… if you don’t want to.’ I suddenly said, feeling like I was the last thing that Thaddeus Valentine would want to look at. </p><p>     ‘I want to.’ His low voice penetrated my embarrassment. ‘Silvia, I want to share a bed with you every night… just… not this one.’ </p><p>     As soon as he said it, I knew what he meant, this was the bed that Simeon had hurt me in so many times before, I was sleeping on the sofa over the course of the week Simeon was in prison. </p><p>     ‘I’m sorry.’ I felt my lip quivering, the tears were already streaming.</p><p>     ‘It speaks volumes that you would shed a tear for me and not for him.’ Valentine suddenly said and walked around to the side of the bed that I was occupying. His fingers drifted softly over my damp cheek, it was no longer sore or bruised and his touch felt better than ever. ‘I think you need to spend some time away from here, away from the memories… stay with me Silvia. Let me look after you… let me look after your needs.’</p><p>     I looked up at his darkening grey eyes and for the first time I felt hopeful for the future.</p><p>     I wondered if this was what my new life looked like, I wondered how long it would last and if Valentine would keep his word to never cause me any pain. I suppose only time would tell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>